


No Harm in Asking

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise, bottom!geonhak, filming a sex tape, top!youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: He would love to film Geonhak while the younger is lost in the haze of pleasure, moaning and squirming under him. But Geonhak is shy, Youngjo is aware of that, and bringing a camera into the bedroom is clearly not something the younger would feel comfortable with.





	No Harm in Asking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some Younghak, enjoy!~
> 
> My friend, the Fic Title Goddess helped me chose the title again, bless her.

The dorm is quiet with almost everyone being out for the weekend and Youngjo plans to enjoy the silence while it lasts. There’s a curse from the common room that reminds him that Geonhak is also still at the dorm, planning to enjoy the silence as well. Youngjo reluctantly gets up from his bed and makes his way to where Geonhak is after he hears the younger drop something on the floor and curse again. 

Once in the common room of the dorm, Youngjo is greeted with the sight of Geonhak bent over some boxes that are on the couch. Youngjo’s eyes travel over Geonhak’s form and stop at his ass, which looks amazing in the pants he is wearing, and the sight of it makes desire pool in Youngjo’s belly. He is about to take out his phone, ready to snap a picture to always remember this moment, when Geonhak groans. Youngjo’s brain is blank for a few seconds, the only thing he can focus on being Geonhak’s deep voice.

When he finally snaps out of it, Youngjo realizes that Geonhak is looking for something in the mess that is the two boxes. If he remembers correctly, the boxes are full of random things they all threw in there. If Geonhak is looking for something he might spend the whole weekend searching through the boxes. He is tempted to just sit in the threshold and watch Geonhak get frustrated when not finding what he wants, especially since the younger hasn’t noticed him yet.

“Need a hand?” Youngjo asks, smirking when he sees Geonhak startle.

“Not really.”

“What are you looking for?”

“A belt,” Geonhak answers, going back to rifle through the boxes.

Youngjo approaches the younger and leans over him to peer at the boxes. He feels Geonhak tense a bit at the proximity and smirks. Youngjo knows that is unnecessary to lean over Geonhak like that, to press himself so close to the younger’s body, but it’s more fun this way, especially when Geonhak’s ears turn red and he pretends he doesn’t notice Youngjo’s presence. Geonhak braces a hand on the back of the couch and tries to arch away from Youngjo, but he only succeeds in rubbing is ass right into Youngjo’s crotch. It’s accidental, yet both of them freeze. 

Youngjo’s mouth is dry and all he can think about is pushing Geonhak down on the couch and having his way with him. He doesn’t expect what happens next, at all. Geonhak, ears red and body tense, pushes his ass back into Youngjo again. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Geonhak would willingly do that. Youngjo’s brain and body are frozen and it takes him a few seconds to react. A few seconds in which Geonhak grinds against him again. With a curse, Youngjo grabs Geonhak’s hips and leans over him until they are pressed flush against each other.

“What are you doing, baby?” Youngjo asks, his lips against Geonhak’s red ears.

“Nothing.”

Youngjo’s grip on Geonhak’s hips tightens as the younger tries to push back against him. Youngjo smirks and grinds against the younger, drawing a soft moan from him. Geonhak is usually so shy and Youngjo wonders what prompted him to do this, why is he feeling so bold. Maybe it’s because they are alone or maybe he is feeling pent up. Whatever the reason may be, Youngjo plans to enjoy this and make Geonhak feel good too.

He reaches around the youngest and pushes one of the boxes off the couch, not caring about all the objects spilling all over the floor, and pushes Geonhak towards the couch. The younger climbs on the couch, kneeling on the cushions, and his knee hits the second box sending it clattering to the floor. Geonhak grabs the back of the couch as Youngjo ruts against him with purpose.

“Be a good boy and bend a bit for me,” Youngjo says as he grinds against Geonhak’s ass.

Geonhak ignores his request and presses his back to Youngjo’s chest, making the older smile fondly. He leans towards Geonhak and kisses his ear then bites gently, making the younger squeak and try to squirm away, but Youngjo’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him in place. They stay like that for a bit, with Geonhak kneeling on the couch and Youngjo pressed tightly against him, but soon Geonhak starts rubbing his ass against Youngjo’s crotch.

“Impatient, baby?” Youngjo hums.

“It’s been a while.”

Youngjo hums in agreement and grips Geonhak’s hips, resuming the earlier grinding. Geonhak makes a soft sound and Youngjo’s brain nearly short-circuits. All he can think about is hearing Geonhak make all sorts of sounds all night long. His mind also supplies him with a wild idea that Youngjo is pretty sure won’t be to Geonhak’s liking. But there is no harm in asking.

“Let’s film a sex tape,” Youngjo moans against Geonhak’s ear.

The younger stills and Youngjo hopes he is considering. Youngjo would like nothing more than to have such a moment captured on camera for posterity. He would love to film Geonhak while the younger is lost in the haze of pleasure, moaning and squirming under him. But Geonhak is shy, Youngjo is aware of that, and bringing a camera into the bedroom is clearly not something the younger would feel comfortable with. 

“Film a sex tape?” Geonhak asks as he shuffles away from Youngjo and hops off the couch.

“Only if you want, of course,” Youngjo says smiling.

“I mean …”

“It could be useful, you know?”

“Really?” Geonhak asks and he looks like he is considering Youngjo’s proposition.

“Yeah, we can jerk off to it when we can’t have sex,” Youngjo says.

“Ok, sure” Geonhak whispers.

Youngjo looks at Geonhak for a few long, awkward seconds and his mouth opens as if he wants to say something but he just can’t find his words. He was almost sure that the younger would refuse him and that he had managed to ruin the mood. Geonhak tugs at his shirt nervously and Youngjo smiles at him.

“Ok then,” Youngjo mumbles.

Youngjo takes off his shirt then Geonhak’s and wastes no time in latching his lips onto the younger’s throat, biting harshly. Geonhak moans as he grips Youngjo’s hips and presses their bodies together. They make their way towards the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of clothes behind them. Once inside the room, Youngjo pushes Geonhak down on the bed then goes to retrieve the lube and his camera. He throws the bottle on the bed and puts the camera on his desk, turning it on then turning to look at Geonhak. The younger is watching him intently, propped on the pillows and with his legs spread, his length resting against his stomach.

“Are you ready baby?”

Youngjo doesn’t wait for Geonhak to answer, he crawls on the bed and kneels over Geonhak’s thighs. He reaches towards the nightstand and opens the drawer, taking out a condom from there and putting it on the bed. Youngjo leans down and puts his hands on Geonhak’s hips, making sure to push down and pin the younger in place. Geonhak closes his eyes and moans, arching his back, the sound going straight to Youngjo’s dick. Youngjo reaches for the bottle of lube and places it on Geonhak’s chest.

“Prep yourself,” Youngjo says.

Geonhak grabs the bottle with shaking fingers, opens it and pours lube on his fingers without taking his eyes off Youngjo. Geonhak struggles to reach under him and Youngjo smirks as he watches him struggle, not moving to help. The younger huffs annoyed when he finally manages to slide a finger inside himself, but the huff turns into a moan soon enough. He pumps slowly, keeping eye contact with Youngjo as he bites his lip.

“Come on baby, be a good boy and open yourself up for me,”

Geonhak moans as he adds another finger and then turn his head, looking at the camera. His body tenses up and Youngjo grabs his chin and turns his head away from the device. He makes eye contact with the younger man, smiling encouragingly, and Geonhak’s fingers start moving faster as he starts squirming under Youngjo. The older continues to watch him, not offering to help yet. 

“You are gorgeous baby,” Youngjo says as he runs his hands up and down Geonhak’s sides. “Come on, keep moving your fingers for me.”

The younger whimpers and his back arches off the bed when he adds a third finger. Youngjo suddenly grinds down on Geonhak’s thigh and he grips the younger’s hips as tight as he can. He is going to leave marks, but he doesn’t care, not when Geonhak’s breath hitches and he flexes his thigh. Youngjo ruts against Geonhak as the younger keeps pumping his fingers in and out.

“That’s it baby, keep going,” Youngjo moans.

“Please,” Geonhak begs, for what Youngjo could only guess.

He stops grinding against Geonhak and grabs the younger’s hand to stop him before they finish too early. Youngjo grabs the condom and rolls it on then pours a generous amount of lube on his hand. He grabs Geonhak’s leg with his clean hand while stroking himself with the other, smearing lube over the condom. Geonhak spreads his legs to accommodate Youngjo.

Youngjo pushes in carefully, watching Geonhak’s face for any sign of discomfort. Once he is fully in, Youngjo stills, giving the younger time to adjust, but Geonhak seems to be impatient because he pushes against Youngjo with a pitiful whine. Youngjo smirks and pulls completely out before slamming back in, making both of them groan.

Youngjo’s thrusts are slow and deep and his grip on Geonhak’s hips is tight. He is determined to make them last as long as possible. Geonhak turns his head to look at the camera, closes his eyes then arches towards Youngjo. He wonders if the younger is having second thoughts about the camera. Youngjo leans down and pampers kisses all over Geonhak’s throat, trying to distract him. 

“Fuck, you are absolutely gorgeous,” Youngjo whispers against the younger’s skin.

“Faster!” Geonhak demands.

Youngjo ignores his request and captures his lips in a kiss instead. When they part for air Geonhak looks at the camera again and Youngjo snaps his hips roughly, making the younger’s breath hitch. When Geonhak doesn’t tear his gaze away from the camera, Youngjo grabs his face roughly.

“Look at me baby,” he purrs. “Feeling shy? Do you want me to turn it off?”

Geonhak shakes his head, but when he looks at the camera again Youngjo pulls out and rolls the younger over. Geonhak squeaks in protest and tries to turn back but Youngjo pins him down using all his weight. If he wanted, Geonhak could throw him off, but instead he settles under Youngjo and turns his head towards the wall. Youngjo grabs the bottle of lube and pours more on his cock then pushes back in slowly.

He leans over Geonhak, pressing him against the mattress. He braces one hand next to the younger’s head while with the other he grabs the back of Geonhak’s neck. Youngjo starts moving his hips, his thrusts faster than before. He tightens his hold on Geonhak’s neck just a bit, not wanting to cut off his air supply, but wanting him to feel the slight pressure and the younger whines. Geonhak’s hands are gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles are white and Youngjo quickens his pace.

“That’s it baby, you are so good,” Youngjo coos.

Youngjo lets go of Geonhak’s neck and grips his hip instead, pushing the younger against the mattress so that each of his thrusts makes Geonhak’s dick rub against the sheets. Geonhak tries to match the rhythm but can’t seem to find his pace and gives up, letting Youngjo do as he pleases. Geonhak turns his head towards the camera and looks directly at it.

“Be a good boy and look at the camera when you come. Do that for me, yeah.”

Geonhak squeezes his eyes shut and Youngjo’s hand moves his hip to his hair, gripping the strands tight and pulling harshly, lifting Geonhak’s head slightly. He starts thrusting faster, snapping his hips against Geonhak’s ass hard and the younger opens his eyes to look at the camera. Geonhak’s whole body convulses when he comes and Youngjo feels a bit proud for making the younger come like that. Youngjo follows soon and he lets go of Geonhak’s hair to grip the sheets tightly.

“You can turn it off now,” Geonhak says after a few minutes.

Youngjo pulls out and gets off the bed, throwing the condom in the trash on his way to turn off the camera. He goes to the bathroom to fetch a towel to clean Geonhak up and when he gets back to the bedroom he finds the younger in the same position as before he left. He picks up the camera on his way to the bed and throws the towel over Geonhak, who groans as he rolls over and starts cleaning himself.

“Do you want to watch it?” Youngjo asks.

Geonhak doesn’t answer, but his ears are red and Youngjo smiles fondly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;) Don't be shy, I don't bite!~


End file.
